Happy
by slzr
Summary: Enterrada en el sofá, aplastada, y con la barriga llena de licor, pensó que podría vomitar. Lo odiaba. Pero si lo hacía, la pesadez en su estómago desaparecería y podría empinar la botella de nuevo. / Del reto numero #2 "Los 7 pecados capitales"


Este fanfic participa en el reto #2 Los 7 pecados capitales del foro Sburb Session -Ap13.

Here we go.

* * *

Enterrada en el sofá, aplastada, y con la barriga llena de licor, pensó que podría vomitar. Lo odiaba. Pero si lo hacía, la pesadez en su estómago desaparecería y podría empinar la botella de nuevo.

Tenía calor. Se quitó la camiseta sin moverse mucho, pegando su espalda cubierta de sudor a la tela gruesa del sofá. Ugh, disgusting. Con sacudir la cabeza se retiró el cabello de la cara. Las puntas rosadas tocaban sus hombros, y se pegaban húmedos a ellos. No iba a hacer más o menos calor, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Beber le acaloraba, así que lo seguía haciendo igualmente. No importaba realmente.

Pego el pico de la botella a su boca, soplando. Eso causaba un ruido cómico, que la hacía reírse en su letargo.

Sonrió tonta. El olor del alcohol siempre le había gustado, mucho más que su sabor. Lo aspiro un poco más, y al inclinar hacia arriba la botella, al momento en que el licor mojo sus labios se detuvo.

Parpadeo, considerando la primera vez que vio las botellas. Era pequeñita, y estaba impresionada por los colores y brillos sobre los vasos y botellas. Había explorado el extraño lugar donde residía, y muy, muy escondido, estaba ese lugar.

La luz saturada, entre rojo y morado, le daba al lugar un cierto encanto. Era hipnotizante para Roxy verse distorsionada en los vidrios que resguardaban el alcohol.

Era un bar estilizado y útil, llego a pensar en algún momento.

Todo ese vidrio hecho de diferentes formas, formas extravagantes, con colores llamativos. Varios vasos, cada uno para una bebida distinta. Jamás habían sido utilizados.

Si iba a matarse bebiendo, seria con estilo. Algo fancy. Fue a la habitación, con la botella en mano. El líquido se movía con libertad, quedaba un gran espacio a falta de alcohol en la botella.

Se acomodó en una de las sillas alargadas. Pasó su brazo por encima de la barra, y se recostó de ella. Justo frente a ella, varias botellas, algunas arregladas, otras desparramadas en el suelo, se acumulaban, con el polvo residiendo sobre ellas.

Algún sentimiento sin nombre se instaló en su pecho. Era difícil de describirlo. Tomo un trago, sin preocuparse por servirlo en algún fino vaso, directo de la botella, sin dejar de ver a la basura que ella misma acumulaba.

Pronto el trago se convirtió en lo que restaba del líquido. Podía beber mucho sin parar, literalmente. Se felicitó un poco.

Se quejó un poco mientras el ardor le hacía cosquillas en su garganta. Al principio, no eran unas simples cosquillas, sino una quemazón que le llegaba desde el tronco hasta la nariz, algunas veces con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Una botella más.

No es que llevara la cuenta. Pero eran bastantes.

Su actitud jovial desaparecía cuando estaba así. ¿A dónde se iría? ¿Dónde estaría?

Sin saberlo porque, se sintió molesta. Inconforme. Jamás obtenía lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Y nunca lo obtendría.

Estaría reducida a una vida sabiendo lo que fue la civilización anterior, deseando poder vivirla, sentirla. Pero solo logrando imaginar como era antes todo, por 'reliquias' antiguas, que realmente eran cosas banales, simples, sin importancia.

El legado de su madre era el alcoholismo. Tampoco era que esta, ya muerta, le haya obligado a beber. Sólo sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, que no fuera ella misma.

Y en su búsqueda para odiar a alguien, pensó que su madre la condeno al dejar una despensa completa y totalmente llena de licor.

Que no era suficiente. No para Roxy. A la velocidad en que las botellas eran vaciadas, poco quedarían para el porvenir. A cada trago que tomaba, menos era el tiempo que pasaría para que aquella guarnición acabara.

Tiro al suelo el recipiente vacío. Explotó con un ruido escandaloso, en varios pedazos. Era curioso, como algunos eran grandes y otros pequeños, pero siempre irregulares en los bordes, peligrosos. Bordes sucios.

Ciertamente, el ruido la asusto. No consideró que, el triste y destrozado objeto había sido arrojado al piso con tanta fuerza.

La había sorprendido. Mucho

Esos pensamientos la rondaban, la perseguían. Eran algo borrosos al emborracharse, así que era un remedio eficaz para olvidar.

Aprendió que antes, tomaban para celebrar. Roxy no le encontraba el sentido. ¿Para que ingerir algo tan dañino, a causa de una celebración?

Era estúpido. Eran, los anteriores tiempos, estúpidos. Aun así, ella quería ser estúpida en ellos, junto a ellos, gente estúpida, como su madre.

Había aprendido, también, en una de sus noches de infinito insomnio, que el organismo generaba una dependencia al alcohol. Jo, so dump.

Amaba ese tipo de noches. Leía y estudia todo lo que conseguía. Noches enteras, oscuras frente al computador, con el brillo alumbrándole la cara, y los ojos llorosos y cansados. Pero no se detenía jamás, su curiosidad no cesaba. Aumentaba con cada letra que procesaba.

Llego a idolatrar tanto a algo que no existía (de hecho, aun lo hacía).

Por obvia conclusión, determino que, ella era dependiente del alcohol.

Una joven, en la primavera de su vida, sin nadie en que gastarla, dedico su poca vida a un líquido perjudicial.

Era tonto, que el mismo cuerpo se volviera dependiente de algo dañino. Se sentía inútil al no poder dejar un simple líquido.

Era... Más que dependiente. Necesitaba el alcohol de una manera ridícula. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Miro sobre su hombro a la pequeña reserva que le quedaba.

Sabía que mientras existiera la tentación, menos durarían llenas las botellas, y poco del licor tendría.

Era como una acción y su reacción, que cada vez aumentaba intensidad. El saber que mientras fuera dependiente, más tomaría cada vez le hacía sentir peor, como un golpe. Y la fuerza inexistente con la cual era impactada era más cada dañina.

Una ráfaga de molestia la atravesó, y quiso, en serio que quiso, romper y tumbar todas las botellas de colores bonitos. Lo iba hacer.

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que esas botellas fueron de su mamá. Mamá alcohólica, mamá ausente. Una madre mala.

Realmente podía culparla por su alcoholismo. Quería compartir algo con una mujer muerta. Deseaba compartir algo con alguien, cualquiera. Era triste no conocer a nadie, excepto a la gente de ajedrez.

No estaba sola, pero no estaba acompañada tampoco.

Se otorgó el placer de estrellar una botella contra el piso. Una llena. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, húmedos. No quería, realmente, llorar por lo que podría ser, o por lo que era, o estúpidamente, llorar por estrellar una botella al piso.

Temblaba escandalosamente mientras convertía las demás botellas en vidrios pequeños.

* * *

Well, no lo voy a corregir. No lo quero leer de nuevo, pero no es que lo odie. Solo que me cansa un poco, porque la avaricia es algo que he sentido mucho. Quiero saber, quiero conocer, y quiero muchas cosas que solo se quedaran en querer. Ademas que no creo logrado imprimir la sensación que quería. Ah.


End file.
